Welcome To The Team
by CastielandMe
Summary: For WickedLittleLies. Dean's a football captain, Cas is the newest player. Smut ensues.   Slash. :
1. Chapter 1

** For WickedLittleLies... I hope you like the setting. ;)  
>Just read this over... This may end up a fic, if you like? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I GOT A TAD OVERENTHUSIASTIC! :) <strong>

I stood watching my team with careful concentration.  
>'Okay boys. You know the score. There's a few of you leaving at the end of the season, so if you want to get this trophy in the bag before you go, we need some new blood.' I glanced wearily at Johnny, accurately dubbed 'Lucifer'. Every time our team had got a new player, he'd beat them, raped them or humiliated them- sometimes all three at once. I may have been team captain, but if I hadn't kept Lucifer's respect, I would never have lasted so long. He only tolerated my position as captain because he knew I would make good calls- and that if he became captain, I would quit and the rest of the team would follow.<br>'A new dude... Gonna give him a little welcoming again, _Johnny_?' Gabriel smirked at the large, glaring man. Out of the team, Gabriel was the only one besides myself who hadn't experienced Lucifer's... Welcoming, first hand. And that was solely because he didn't scare us. I'd whooped his ass on one occasion, after I caught him hitting my brother, Sam. Sam was only nineteen at the time, and although large for his age, was a gentle giant- whereas the twenty-five year old, one-hundred and fifty-seven pounds of pure muscle that was Lucifer was a monster's nightmare.  
>Lucifer was glaring at the shorter man, eyes dark. 'Depends, only if his mouth will look as pretty around my cock as Balthy's did.'<br>'Balthazar', otherwise known as Paul, had been Lucifer's favorite playingthing- apparently he liked the smooth, British accent- but Balthazar had gone missing three weeks previous, and Lucifer seemed to be growing bored of the same old people.  
>I'd been putting off getting a new player for a long time- it was Lucifer's thirtieth birthday soon, and he thought that there were rules to restrict players being over thirty participating. And no-one wanted to correct the giant idiot. I figured I'd wait until after Lucifer 'retired'; but Balthazar's 'disappearance' had come just before the biggest game of the year, and I needed to fill his slot, and fast.<br>'What's his name?' Sam asked from by the lockers, pulling off his jersey and turning to face us. Sam, in appearance, didn't look to be much of a football player- but he had brute strength for sure, hidden as it was, and it was easy to tell that I hadn't recruited him for family reasons.  
>'Castiel Novak. He should be here in about half an hour, so I want you guys showered and out by the time he arrives, so I can run him through our drills in piece. Sam,' I added, 'take the Impala. I'll get a cab home, I've got paperwork anyway.'<br>The team nodded as one, and I scrubbed a hand over my face as they dispersed. I felt awful for putting yet another life in Lucifer's hands, but I really had no choice.  
>As I stood under the cooling spray of the showers, listening to the far-off laughter of my team heading home, I made a silent promise to myself.<br>No-one will harm Castiel Novak.

Practically five minutes prior to my getting out of the shower, and just after I'd decided it was time to put on some tatty jeans instead of strutting around in my tight boxers, there was a timid rap at my door.  
>'Come in!' I called, glancing up tiredly, despite having only just began to study the plan for next week's game.<br>'Mr. Winchester...' A slight, scrawny man entered, looking at me with eyes as terrified as a deer in the headlights. 'I'm Castiel Novak.'  
>I raised my eyebrows a little. 'You're...' I caught myself before I said "scrawny"; after all, if Sam had taught me anything, it was that people were usually stronger than they looked underneath all their clothes. 'Castiel?'<br>'My friends call me Cas.' He murmured. I nodded, then met his eyes.

I'd been staring into those eyes without blinking for maybe a minute before I realized what I was doing.  
>'Um, so... Let's go see what you're made of.' Hopefully only I picked up on the sexual innuendo, gazing into those crystalline blue eyes.<br>'Yes, let's. Is this okay, or...?' He gestured down at his own torn jeans and loose-fitting shirt, which gave me an excuse to admire his body.  
>'That... Is fine.'<br>Castiel blushed a little. 'Okay, let's go...'

I drilled him a few times, testing his general strength, speed and stamina. He probably did the best in all categories, except for strength, only beaten by Lucifer and I. His stamina was astounding, he got through all three area with only a slight sweat and hardly any panting.  
>'You're.. In...' I wheezed a little, shaking my head. 'Do you have... Wings on your... Feet or... Something?' I panted, rolling my shoulders. It was a personal aim of mine to drill with each of my new players- I played with them, I drilled with them, I chatted with them. I wasn't better than they were, so I shouldn't act it.<br>Besides, a bit of extra training never hurt, and the fact that the drills seemed to get easier every time was proof of that.  
>'Not that I know of.' Castiel laughed, and I envied that he had enough breath to do that.<br>'Hit the showers, Cas. You did well.'  
>My new, and definitely best-looking, player nodded, rolling his neck with a slight wince. 'Away showers, only two of the Home ones work.'<br>Cas nodded again, and I slumped down on the bleachers for a minute so I could watch that tantalizing, perfect little ass walk away, and regain my breath at the same time.

Cas was stood outside my office, and I cocked my head a little. 'The Away showers are locked...' He murmured.  
>'Lucifer...' I ground out, fists clenching a little. 'Dickwad.'<br>'Who?'  
>I glanced wearily at Castiel, remembering my internal promise to protect this guy. 'Big guy. Don't... Cross him. And let me know if he ever lays a hand on you- much as I hate to admit it, the guy's got a violence and rape record inside the team.' I saw Cas's worried eyes widen, and I shook my head quickly. 'I swear, I will <em>not<em> let anything happen to you.'  
>'Thanks, Mr. Winchester.'<br>I nodded, and heading toward the crappy Home showers. 'Our own work, albeit weakly. And Cas? It's Dean.'

I took a deep breath, wrapping a towel around my bare, sweat-damp waist before entering the steamed shower block. I quickly found Cas, and the only other working shower beside his, which, for my erection, was not good news. I smiled briefly at him, hooking my towel over the back of my waist-high booth, sparing a glance over the shitty little wall.  
>I had to face away from Cas as I closed my eyes in effort to control the whimper that was dying to burst from my lips.<br>Water was running down his body, over his toned ass, and over his half-hard cock. Water that I seriously wished I was licking off his body right now.  
>'Are you just happy to see me?' I murmured, clenching my jaw as I realized I'd spoken aloud. Cas's head shot around, and he blushed a little.<br>'I... Sorry, it's... I'm gay, and you're... Wow... Um...' He coughed a little, blushing a deeper crimson. I reached across the small space, brushing a finger across his lips.  
>'Just stop talking.' I murmured, leaping over the low wall, laughing at myself as I slipped a little when I landed. I reached across to turn off my shower, then turned back to the beautiful, wet, hesitant man before me.<br>I rocked forward on the balls of my feet, before stepping into him, catching our lips in a sudden, fiery burst of passion. He moaned a little into my mouth, and I picked him up, slamming him into the shitty wall as the faucet began to run a little cooler.  
>'Dean...' He whimpered, fingers entangling in my wet hair tightly, pulling my face down to his. 'Fuck me...'<br>He hooked his legs around me, and I wrapped a hand around his cock, squeezing a little as I slid in an inch, and he winced. 'Virgin?' He nodded a little, one hand dropping to my right shoulder, squeezing tight as I sheathed myself slowly.  
>His head fell back as I slid inside him fully, moaning and whimpering a little, fingers scraping my skin. I pulled out slowly, snapping my hips forward, making him scream my name.<br>'Fuck!- Dean!' I moaned a little, setting up a rough rhythm, jerking him with my thrusts, captivated by those lust-blown blue eyes.  
>They slipped shut as a series of moans escaped his lips, crying out, twitching in my hand as my thrusts became erratic. 'I-fuck!- c-can I come in your pretty little a-ass?' I stroked a hand across the perfect pale skin, untouched by sun and the roughness that was contributed to be harsh wind and salty water.<br>He nodded, whimpering as he came on my chest and hand, thrusting back when I followed suit.  
>I let his legs fall to the floor, petting his hair as his forehead rested against my rested against my shoulder.<br>'No one is gonna touch you except me... Got that?' I whispered against his ear. He nodded, then shifted a little, glancing over my shoulder, and stiffening minutely. 'What's up?'  
>'I thought I... Nothing. Never mind.' He shrugged, turning off the faucet and brushing his lips against mine in one last, chaste kiss. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

** So I decided to continue this.  
>Just about Cas's homelife mainly :) If your penname happens to be anything that isn't WickedLittleLies, then read her Fics. Coz she inspired this. And she inspired me. <strong>

I didn't get a cab home.  
>I stayed later than I planned with Cas, passing hours in my office with gentle touches and cautious kisses, his wet, naked body curled up on my lap, a spare blanket that I kept here in case I needed to stay the night wrapped around us, his cheek on my shoulder.<br>He was twenty-nine, born on February 12th, had a twin brother called Jimmy and a dog called Alex. He lived at home, stating that he loved his family too much to leave, and that he had to look after Jimmy when his Mom couldn't.  
>When I asked what he meant, his reply had made me pull him closer and wipe a few tears from my eyes.<br>'Jimmy's anorexic, and he's had a history of bulimia. He needs someone to look after him, make sure he knows he's loved and needed. But our Mom's got cancer, and when she goes, it'll be me and Jimmy on our own. He trusts me unconditionally... He's got ADHD, and mild Tourette syndrome. He needs me. Without me... He'd end up somewhere he didn't want to be. I need to look after him.'  
>I'd been so moved that he could love his brother so much- he told me that he'd tried to get in the team, so if we win he could use his share of the money to help look after his brother and stabilize their future.<br>'Don't fall asleep...' I whispered, shaking him a little. 'We can't stay here.'  
>'Come back to mine.' He grumbled into my chest.<br>'You come back to mine.' I quipped, smiling. He shook his head.  
>'I need to make sure Jimmy gets up in the morning.'<br>'Will he be okay if I'm there? And your Mom?'  
>Cas nodded, shimmying off my lap. 'Of course. Will Sam be okay if you don't go home?'<br>'Yeah. If he needs anything, he'll either call me or go next door- our neighbor Ellen and her daughter Jo will do anything for him.'  
>Cas nodded again, sliding his jeans up those slender, slightly bruised hips, and his shirt over his head. 'I'll drive then.'<p>

Castiel had a mustang. A red one.  
>Or rather, that's what I thought it was.<br>The hood was dented, the windows smashed, and a tag had been sprayed on the passenger side door.  
>'Lucifer.' I growled, glaring at the car, despite that it was only a shadow of Johnny Adams, rather than the man- the monster- himself.<br>'Why do you put up with him?' Cas sighed, running a finger across the dented hood with tears in his eyes.  
>'Because he's the best player I've ever had.' I admitted stubbornly. 'But he's leaving next month.'<br>'How come?'  
>'Because he's an idiot.' I chuckled, then froze as I thought I heard a growl to my left. My head snapped around, and I saw something move in the corner of my eye. 'We should go.' I murmured, uncertainty settling in my chest. Cas nodded, yanking on his door so it would open.<br>'I think I'll get a cab tomorrow.' He murmured, starting up the car. I nodded.  
>'That's what all the players do, 'cept for me and Gabriel- me because if Lucifer touched my car, I'd kill him. Literally. And Gabriel, because he's a cocky little shit but Lucifer doesn't hurt him- mainly because Gabriel's dating my brother, and Sam would stick up for Gabe... And I stick up for Sam.'<br>Cas's smile at the knowledge that I had a brother I looked after, like he looked after Jimmy, warmed me to my very heart.  
>'Sam sounds nice- very intelligent, from what you say.'<br>I nodded. 'He's a lawyer.' I said, pride evident in my voice. 'Probably the only one in our family to have been to collage.'  
>'I bet it makes you feel good to know how well he's doing for himself.'<br>It hit me that we sounded more like we were discussing a three-year-old rather than twenty-three. 'He can look out for himself... I guess I mollycoddle him a bit. I just always remember that little innocent ten year old face when the police asked him when he last saw his Daddy, and Sam answered with 'When he told me he hated us and didn't want to see me ever again.'. I'll always hate my Dad for tormenting Sam the way he did- he wound Sammy constantly, but Sam, so instantly forgiving and kind, he forgot it all the second my Dad was ill, or sad, or he'd apologized. I didn't have the same control. When I got to sixteen, old enough to get a real job and look after Sam myself, I told my Dad to leave and never come back. I don't know where he is now, and I want to keep it that way.'  
>Cas nodded, drifting into a car lot, and I stared at the skyscraper slowly. This hadn't been what I'd expected from a guy with a mustang. 'We're not hard up for cash,' He explained, 'But we were... And I don't wanna break Jimmy's routine by moving.'<br>'Ah right. ' I answered. Cas parked in a garage at the lot's rear, locking the car and garage door behind us.  
>'Jimmy... He's usually good with new people. But just stay calm, okay?'<br>I nodded, following him into the skyscraper, starting a little at the graffiti coating the walls and the stale scent of urine that caused my eyes to water. Following Castiel up the stairs, past people sleeping in halls and one couple yelling in a doorway, past screaming children and frantic parents.  
>'Oi Novak! Get your Mom to give me my rent before I kick you out!'<br>'We paid you yesterday, Mr. Franks.' Cas answered tiredly as he unlocked his door.

I shut the door carefully behind us, then turned to face the apartment.  
>I was instantly overwhelmed.<br>The room was like a tranquil heaven amidst the worst hell. Gentle, classical music played somewhere, and there was so much white- white carpet, white walls spattered in small silver handprints, white leather sofas...  
>Cas placed his fingertips to a handprint near us, smiling slightly. 'Jimmy and I spent the whole day doing this, when we were six. It was a fun day. But of course, that was long ago. Before my mom was ill.' The smile faded, and he gestured at a photo hanging over a fireplace. I got a little closer, smiling at the image- two young boys, coated in silver paint, arms around the other's shoulder, grinning broadly, waving silver hands at the camera. The boys were identical, the same piercing, happy blue eyes, shaggy dark hair and gleeful expression.<br>I chuckled, reaching out to touch the youthful faces. 'Was he diagnosed then?'  
>'A few months later.' He murmured. 'C'mon.' He took my hand gently in his, leading me through the apartment, down a hall lined with photos, and drawings on the walls- some low down and child-like, some more professional. They were signed once the sketches reached a certain ability, perhaps that of a teenager. Both Castiel and Jimmy had drawn on the walls, all different things, although Jimmy's seemed to be more random and erratic than that Castiel had done- varying from animals to a fork, people to books.<br>I brushed a finger across a sketch on a bedroom door- clearly Castiel's, by the name written in calligraphy across the top. An angel with outstretched wings, praying with his head bowed.  
>I realized that religion seemed to play quite a part in Cas's life, from his sketches- and then when I entered his room. There, his art had really taken off. An entire wall was covered in words, what looked like prayers, and the other three had illustrations of angels, crosses, and other holy ministrations.<br>There was a silver cross hanging over his bed, the silk sheets perfectly made.  
>'Woah.' I breathed. I felt a little guilty then, like I'd used the pure man- although he'd consented, actually begged me to fuck him.<br>Cas shut the door behind us, and I felt his fingers began to caress my shoulders.  
>'You're tense...' He worked his way across my neck, and I groaned, nodding a little.<br>'Part of being Captain.' I admitted, rolling my head.  
>'I can fix that...' He breathed against my skin, massaging my back, heading down to the base.<br>He pushed me onto the bed on my stomach, straddling my thighs as he rubbed my spine gently, and I groaned into the silk. 'Jesus, Cas. You're magic.'  
>'Thank you.' His hands slipped upper my shirt, working me magically.<br>When he'd finished, he patted my side, and I rolled over obediently, moaning softly. 'That feels so damn good...'  
>He kissed me gently, smiling. 'Always calms Jimmy down. Now c'mon. We both need sleep.' He tugged at my jeans, sliding them off my feet before pulling my shirt over my head, then leaping up and stripping off himself. He drew the duvets back, climbing in with me and pulling them close around us.<br>I tucked him into my chest, smiling, placing my chin on his hair. 'Your home is so beautiful.' I murmured, wrapping my arms around him tightly. We fit together so easily, like -oh God, chick-flick moment- like we were _made_ for each other.  
>'Thanks. We designed it ourselves.' He chuckled a little, casting an eye over his walls.<br>I smiled, pulling him a little closer as his arms wrapped around me. 'I kinda got that...' He chuckled dryly, his eyes drifting shut just before my own did. 


	3. Chapter 3

** So guys. I've decided to make a fic of this. If you don't know the drill, I ask you questions, you see if you can answer. xD  
>So... Who sees when the boys turn up for training together? <strong>

I stretched a little, yawning, eyes screwed shut. 'Sammy, put on some coffee...' I grumbled tiredly. I heard a low chuckle to my left.  
>'Way ahead of you. But I'm not Sammy.' I opened my eyes, shocked, memories of the day flooding back to me.<br>'Castiel...' He took a shy step closer to the bed, holding out a mug of coffee.  
>'Here.' I took it from him, smiling.<br>'Thanks. C'mere.' I extended an arm to him, and he slid into it obediently, snuggling against my chest.  
>'What time does training start?'<br>'Half ten for the others, but I have to be there for ten fifteen.'  
>'Its nine now... We should shower... Again.' I caught the glimmer in his eye, and smirked.<br>'Maybe not in your house... Wait till we get there, huh?' I smiled a little, stretching out luxuriously.  
>'Yeah... My mom knows you're here by the way. She saw me making coffee. And she's cool with you being here.'<br>I drank my coffee silently, one leg over Cas's hips, rutting softly. 'Can I meet her?' I asked quietly when u was done. He nodded, sliding out of bed and tossing me my clothes.

Cas lead me by the hand into the living room, where an incredibly thin, impossibly pale and painfully frail-looking women lay on the sofa.  
>'Good morning Ma'am.' I greeted quietly, smiling weakly. She smiled back, extending her hand to me as she struggled to sit up. Cas was by her side in an instant, helping and propping a pillow beside her. I shook her hand gently, realizing that when Cas said she had cancer, he really meant she was practically on her deathbed.<br>'You're a polite one.' She breathed, smiling. Her skin was taut over her bones, and when she smiled, she resembled a jack-o-lantern.  
>'Thank you.' I replied, sitting gently on the sofa beside her when she asked me to.<br>'Castiel, will you go and wake Jimmy?' Cas nodded, leaving the room with a glance to me.  
>'Castiel told me... About you, and about Jimmy. I'm so sorry.' I murmured. She smiled, placing her hand over mine.<br>'Don't be sorry, Dean. When the good Lord sends his angels to fetch me, I will be at peace. I don't fear death, Dean. I just fear leaving my boys alone.'  
>Tears sprung to my eyes at her bravery and selflessness, and I put my other hand on top of hers. 'Well, I'll be here. And Castiel looks after Jimmy, he's so fond of him...'<br>'Dean, if you break my son's heart, it'll tear this family apart, especially if I'm gone.' I nodded, lowering my eyes, realizing that, if I truly loved Cas and wanted to be with him, I'd have to be as strong as he was- and I'd have to help him with Jimmy.  
>'I'll always be here for Cas, and for Jimmy. And for you, if you need me. I've got a brother, Sammy. He's twenty-three. I know what it's like to want to protect your family.'<br>She smiled. 'Well, Dean Winchester. I like you. My name is Anna Novak.'  
>I smiled back, kissing her knuckles. 'We'll be back in a few hours, Ma'am- Castiel, at least, if not I, too. I need to look after Sam.'<br>'You're welcome to bring Sam here... If he'd be okay with that?'  
>'I... I'd have to tell him Castiel was my friend... He doesn't know I'm...'<br>'Gay?' Anna finished, smiling. 'I didn't know that Castiel was until... An hour ago. And personally, I'm just happy he's happy. I don't care wether he likes girls or boys. Maybe Sam would agree?'  
>'Yeah, maybe...'<br>She smiled at me as Castiel and Jimmy came into the room.  
>'Dean, this is my brother, Jimmy.' Jimmy still looked exactly the same as Castiel, although clearly more bedraggled and twitching a little. He nodded his head at me, his movements rapid and uncalculated.<br>'Hi.' He nodded again, smiling nervously, fingers drumming on his jeans.  
>'Hello, Jimmy.' I answered calmly. He smiled again, fingers drumming faster.<br>'Cassie, is this your b-boyfriend?' He asked, eyes darting from side to side.  
>With a glance at me, Cas rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. 'Yes, Jimmy. This is Dean. Don't worry, he won't hurt you.'<br>Jimmy smiled again, then looked at his Mom. 'Mommy, how are you feeling? D'you want me to hold your hand?'  
>My heart broke a little at those wide, innocent eyes, and Anna nodded a little. 'Sure, baby. Come hold my hand.'<br>Jimmy was by her side in an instant, settling himself on the floor beside her, grasping her hand in his. 'Do you feel better today, Mommy?'  
>'I feel the same as yesterday, Love.'<br>Jimmy's brow furrowed, and he frowned. 'I asked God not to send his angels for you yet, Mommy, because I haven't had chance to say goodbye. Do you think he'll listen to me?'  
>I saw Anna and Cas swallow simultaneously, and Anna nodded. 'Of course he'll listen to you, dear. The Lord will only do what he thinks best.'<br>'Can we all pray together?' He asked, completely still, as if relaxed now.  
>'Of course, Baby. Dean, if you're not comfortable...?'<br>'It's fine.' I murmured, smiling weakly. 'I'd be honored.' I wasn't necessarily a religious man- but I did believe that there was something, something out there that I could pray to, if only for their sakes.  
>Cas lead me to sit in between he and his brother, and our disfigured little circle all held hands and bowed our heads. I felt Jimmy's hand tremble violently, and I automatically rubbed circles on the underside with my thumb, like I had when Sam was young and scared. Cas's twin relaxed instantly, and Cas himself squeezed my other hand reassuringly as Jimmy sucked in a breath and began to speak.<br>'Dear Lord,' He started, 'I know I can be a bad boy, and I do some bad things, but please don't take my Mommy away just yet. I want to be able to say goodbye to her before the angels come for her. Bless Cassie for looking after me and buying me a new book. And bless Dean for coming and saying hello to my Mommy, and for making Cassie smile. Amen.'  
>The three of us echoed thickly, all biting back the sobs. When I opened my eyes, Anna was wiping away tears, and Cas was blinking rapidly. 'Mommy, why are you crying?'<br>'I-' Anna blanched a little, and Cas had a bucket under her chin in am instant, one hand holding back the fringe of her short red hair as she vomited violently. Jimmy was sat with his eyes screwed shut, whimpering a little and rocking slightly, hands over his ears.  
>'Mommy, stop, I don't like it...' He cried. My heart broke a little, and I grabbed a cloth from by the sink, daubing the slight sheen from his Mom's forehead, motioning for Cas to help his brother. Cas smiled gratefully, and tried frantically to calm his worked-up brother. Anna took the cloth from me with a thankful smile, wiping it across her forehead, then her lip, grimacing.<br>'Nothing like the taste of toast... Again.'  
>I chuckled dryly, moving to dispose of the bucket's contents, but Cas was there before me, shaking his head. 'I'll do that... Will you get Jimmy some water?'<br>I nodded, handing his brother a glass of water. Jimmy thanked me quietly, where he was now sat on the sofa with his Mom's arm around his shoulder reassuringly.  
>'Mommy... Are you okay?' Jimmy asked quietly, watching his Mom with wide, frightened eyes.<br>'I'm peachy keen, babydoll.' She smiled weakly, kissing his cheek. 'Hey, how about you go and see the boys practice later? I know you like watching Cassie play.'  
>She shot me a pleading look, and I nodded minutely. 'Yeah... I think you'd get on with my brother.'<br>Jimmy smiled weakly. 'I-I'd like that...'

Jimmy's fingers on his left hand were drumming nervously, his right hand holding Cas's.  
>'It's okay, Jimmy... No-one's gonna hurt you.' Cas assured him, smiling weakly.<br>Jimmy nodded his head in a jerking motion, climbing out of the cab as it stopped.  
>I glanced around as a shiver travelled down my spine, feeling someone was watching me.<br>'Dean? What's wrong?' I shook my head, shrugging it off, and heading toward the changing rooms with my Cas and his twin brother in tow. 


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys. I'M NOT AMERICAN, THEREFORE I DON'T PLAY FOOTBALL. Lol. Hehe. Love the game though :)  
>Hehe xD So... Who got Lucifer off? And who is it with the upper hand at the end? SORRY, lol. I have to phrase my questions so's not to give anything away. xD <strong>

Cas and I shared a few hesitant touches and gentle kisses as we changed, then I made sure Cas and Jimmy were safely in my office as the team began to arrive.  
>Lucifer and Gabriel came in at the same moment with a mutual scowl, and Gabriel clapped me on the shoulder- with difficulty, being the short-ass he was. 'You look well rested, Cap'ain.' He laughed, elbowing me in the ribs. The wide receiver closely resembled an oompa-loompa- and true to form, he never stopped eating sweets. His shaggy blonde hair and short stature made him an unusual choice for a wide receiver- but our team was full of unexpected oddballs.<br>I was the quarterback-obviously-, and Castiel, due to his speed and stamina, would be filling in as halfback while Lucifer was pushed into the right tackle position- the one Balthazar had been in. I wasn't comfortable with Lucifer having the responsibility to protect Cas- or me, in fact- but Sam was my tight end so I could trust him to keep an eye on the lump until I could figure out a better place to shove him.  
>When the rest of the guys arrived, and started to change, I told Cas to head on out, and I would watch Jimmy.<br>'Are you okay, Jimmy? Can I get you anything?' Jimmy shook his head in that jerking motion, and someone rapped on my door, then walked in without warning.  
>'Dean, Raphael's got the flu so he's not gonna be in... Hey Castiel.' Sam added, shooting a glance to the guy twitching in his seat, hands dancing nervously on his thighs. 'You okay?'<br>It took me a moment to realize that Sam thought Jimmy was Cas- he clearly hadn't spotted him in the changing room. 'Oh, Sam? This is Jimmy, Cas's twin brother... He's a little nervous, so... Yeah.' I shot Sam a look, which he picked up on instantly, being Sam. He knelt in front of Jimmy, stroking the back of his hand soothingly.  
>'Hello, Jimmy. It's nice to meet you.'<br>Sam's touch and the sound of his voice seemed to have an electric effect on Jimmy. He calmed instantly, smiling weakly at Sam.  
>'Are you Dean's brother, like Cassy?' He asked, leaning forward a little.<br>'Yes. Dean's my big brother. He takes care of me.' Sam shot me a smile, and I leaned against the desk, watching, enraptured.  
>'Cassie looks after me and my Mommy. But when the angels come for her, Cassie's gonna have to look after me all on his own, 'coz God wants my Mommy.'<br>Sam and I both swallowed at the tender statement, and Sam glanced at me again, questioningly this time. 'Anna Novak has cancer...' I answered quietly. 'I'd say not...' I trailed off, shaking my head in Jimmy's direction, but Sam nodded. He knew I'd been about to say 'Not long now'.  
>'Do you pray for your Mom, Jimmy?' Sam asked, clearly getting the whole religious-vibe off the child-like adult.<br>Jimmy nodded enthusiastically. 'Every day. I say sorry to God for being a sinful boy and ask Him if He can let my Mommy stay a little longer.'  
>My hardened heart almost melted, and from the stunned expression in Sam's face, so did his. 'We have to go and practice now... Would you like to sit and watch?' Jimmy nodded, then touched a finger to a tear in the corner of Sam's eye.<br>'I don't like it when my friends are sad... Are you my friend?'  
>Sam smiled, nodding. 'Of course, Jimmy.'<p>

Jimmy was sat on the bleachers, leaning forward, completely enraptured by the boys running along the field. Cas slapped my ass in a playful, football motion, but only I noticed the tender squeeze and fingers running gently over my pants- a careful reminder of what was to come, the next time we got a moment alone.  
>'Alright boys, hit the showers!' The lads cheered, and, as usual, a childish fight broke out, this time between Gabriel and Raphael, but one of the boys rolled into Lucifer, who began to lay into Raphael. Castiel stepped forward, crouching protectively in front of Raph, but Lucifer backhanded him out of the way, sending him sprawling on the turf.<br>'Lucifer!' I roared, as Sam put a hand on the huge lump's shoulder to try and calm him, but Lucifer whirled around and hit my brother, sending him to the floor, ignoring my yell. 'You Fu-' I didn't get the rest of my insult out- I leapt at Lucifer, one foot around his ankle to trip him, then straddled his chest and pounded his face, fingers tightening on his throat as his eyes rolled back a little. 'Don't. You. Fucking. Touch. My. Brother. Or Castiel. Or any of my team. Ever again. Or you'll be seeing stars.'  
>Lucifer choked a little, and I didn't catch the hand coming up against the side of my head. My stumbling to the side was enough time for Lucifer to climb to his feet and knock me down, blinded by rabid fury. He straddled me in the same way I had him, except his blows were heavier than mine.<br>My hands were pinned above my head, and the pain of his fists colliding with my face was almost unbearable.  
>Then the weight was gone. I lay panting as I heard flesh hit flesh, and a far-away cry. 'No!' <p>


	5. Chapter 5

** RAWR. RubinAmigo. Prepare for Drama :)  
><strong>

I opened my eyes, stunned to realize I was lay on the bench in the changing rooms. I groaned as my head span, and I felt a gentle hand smooth my hair.  
>'Dean's awake!' I heard a quiet whimper, and somebody swore to my left.<br>'I hope the damn ambulance hurries up...'  
>My vision cleared, and I saw Sam crouched over me, eyes wide. 'Dean... Thank God you're okay.'<br>'Yeah...' I tried to move, and winced as pain shot through my ribs. 'Fuck!' I glanced down, and groaned. There was a -supposedly-white towel, covered in blood around my ribcage on the left hand side, and a few felt broken.  
>'Lucifer pulled out a knife after Jimmy got him off you...' Sam trailed off, glancing concernedly over his shoulder. I sat up quickly, and hissed at the pain in my chest.<br>'Jimmy...'

Castiel was squeezing his brother's hand tight, but Jimmy wouldn't have felt a thing. The twin was unconscious, Sam's medical training having come in handy here, having patched up what seemed to be a pretty large hole in Jimmy's stomach.  
>'Jimmy... Cas, is he gonna be okay?' Castiel shot me a tortured look, and shrugged weakly.<br>'I don't know...'  
>I could distantly hear the ambulance arrive, just as my world went black and I passed out again.<p>

**SAM PoV**  
>I had my forehead resting on Dean's bed, tears spilling over as Castiel sobbed into his brother's hair.<br>'Jimmy's gonna be fine, Cas...' I murmured emotionlessly, head pounding.  
>'Samuel Winchester?' There was a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I glanced up. 'Officer Winston, South Dakota police force. We have Johnny Adams in custody. He's okay, or, will be... He sustained minor head trauma and a few bruises and superficial scratches, but a dislocated shoulder and shattered wrist-bone, and several stab wounds to his right side. We just want to hear what happened at practice.'<br>I nodded, stepping away from Dean to give him some peace. 'Basically, the lads on our football team were messing about, as usual, and one of them stumbled into Lucifer- Johnny- who... Over-exaggurated, to say the least. Hit me... Dean got him off, but the Lucifer pinned him and Jimmy tackled Lucifer. That's when he pulled out the knife, went for Dean, and Jimmy stopped him.'  
>I shook my head as the officer tried to ask me another question. 'No... No more.'<br>'Do you know where Jack Jones lives?' He asked anyway.  
>My eyes snapped open, and something inside me snapped. 'Gabriel? You leave him alone, he wasn't involved!'<br>'Actually he was... It was him that beat up Johnny. We need to find him. From what you said, it wasn't self defense.'  
>My stomach sank, and I realized I could've just condemned Gabriel. 'I don't know... Ask Castiel, he saw it all. I was busy being whacked.'<br>The officer walked over and asked Cas a question. The young, tormented man glanced at me, and I stared pleadingly at him, begging silently.  
>I watched as Cas and the officer conferred, then walked over when he left.<br>'I lied for you, for Gabriel. Tell me I had good reason.'  
>I let out a tentative sigh, and smiled. 'You saved a man from prison for protecting us and our brothers. Is that reason enough?'<br>He nodded, and glanced over my shoulder. 'I'm guessing the bloody, beaten guy stood behind you, sucking a lollipop and grinning like a fool is Gabriel, then?' 


	6. Chapter 6

** Sam's baby-Gaby's here! Yey! :) hahaha. :))  
>What's Sam gonna say? ;) <strong>

I smiled, pulling Gabriel into my arms. 'Oh Baby... Thank God you're okay...'  
>'Sammy, Gaby can't breathe...' He winced when I pulled away, rubbing his ribs. 'Think that dick broke my ribs... How's Dean and Jimmy? And you.' He added, placing a hand on my cheek and brushing his thumb gently across my bruised cheekbone.<br>'I'm fine, and Dean will be too. Jimmy... Well, he'll be okay, but whether or not he recovers mentally from what happened...' I shook my head, sighing and pressing my face into my hand.  
>'He will.' Gabriel assured me. 'With Castiel looking after him.'<br>I sighed again. 'I sure hope so.'

Dean's eyes flickered open as Gabe and I sat down beside him, and he smiled weakly. 'You look like shit, Gabriel.' He rasped, chuckling.  
>'Thanks, Deano. Least I'm not lay in a hospital bed.'<br>'You will be when I've made sure that Dean's okay.' I growled, then glanced back at my brother. 'How you feeling?'  
>'Just peachy. Feel my fuzz.' He laughed, then began to cough, spitting up a little blood onto the sheets. 'Fuck.'<br>'You had slight internal bleeding.' A nurse was stood by the end of the bed, smiling down at my brother. 'Nothing to worry about. Just rest up for a few weeks, and you'll be fine.'  
>'By 'rest up'... You mean, no football?'<br>She nodded seriously. 'For at least three weeks, if not longer.'  
>'No, that's not possible, I have to-'<br>'We'll look out for the team, Dean.' I interrupted gently. 'You just concentrate on getting better for next month's game.'  
>He nodded sullenly as the nurse left, and glanced over at Jimmy and Castiel. 'Are they okay?'<br>'They'll be fine.' I answered smoothly. He nodded, laying back and closing his eyes.  
>'Get Gabriel checked out.' He murmured. 'And bring me a coffee when he's been seen to...'<br>'Get some rest. Jerk.'  
>'Bitch.' He chuckled dryly, smiling as he fell asleep.<p>

'So... Four fractured ribs and muscle damage in my thigh? So _ why am I lay in a hospital bed like a dying person?_'  
>'Because,' I ground out, 'I'm not letting you out of my sight, where you can get into more mischief.'<br>'But-'  
>'Nope.'<br>'But-'  
>'Again, nope.'<br>He scowled, glaring at me, pouting. I kissed him gently, smiling. 'Don't pout. If you don't get better quick, you'll have to wait for sex longer...' I reminded him, smirking. He mellowed instantly, nodding.  
>I ruffled his hair gently, then left to get Dean's coffee.<br>When I arrived at his bedside, he was sitting up, chatting to Castiel, with a smile on his face, thanking me when he took his coffee. I went over to the next bed, running a gentle hand through Jimmy's hair, touching his slender fingers. His eyes shot open, and I jumped a little.  
>'Cas!' I hissed, and his brother was beside me in an instant.<br>'Is Dean okay?' was the first words out of Jimmy's mouth, as he glanced around him, wide-eyed.  
>'Dean's fine, Jimmy. How are you feeling? D'you know where you are?' I asked, sitting on a chair beside his bed.<br>'My tummy hurts... I'm in hospital.' He answered, brushing his fingers anxiously across the sheets.  
>'Do you remember what happened?' I asked softly.<br>He nodded, eyes wide. 'That big man hit you, and Cassy, and Dean, and he hit me, too...' Jimmy's eyebrows furrowed, and lifted up the sheets, touching the gauze on his stomach. 'It hurts...'  
>'It'll be okay, Jimmy. Castiel and I will look after you.'<br>'Cassy will be looking after Dean, too.'  
>'Oh?' I cocked my head. 'Why's that?'<br>'Because Dean and Cassy are boyfriends.' 


	7. Chapter 7

Sam' s disbelief was clear on his face-although he was secretly dating Gabriel, so he had no reason to scorn Dean for no telling him about Castiel. Jimmy was smiling ludicrously, eyes fixed somewhere over my shoulder.  
>I turned to see Castiel and Dean smiling and murmuring sweet nothings to each other. Seems Jimmy was definitely right. I laughed, and Dean glanced up, cheeks flushing.<br>"Look, Sam, I'm-"  
>"Gay? Me too." The brothers shared a smile of mutual understanding, and Sam left to his beaten lover.<p><em>Wet skin slipped over wet lips, and wet hands massged tense muscles. Dean Winchester groaned haltingly, eyes blown wide as-<em>  
>He woke up.<br>Dean trembled, glancing around the darkened ward. Castiel was still there, sleeping on the seat between the two beds, and Sam was asleep against his bed, Gabriel napping on his lap. Dean grinned, just as he spotted Jimmys eyes fixated on his face.  
>"Morning, Dean." He whispered, smiling briefly and moving to sit up. Castiel was awake in seconds, at his brothers side instantly, helping him up. Then he was beside Dean, kissing his throat, humming softly.<br>"Dean.. I love you." He murmured, blushing.  
>"I love you." The young quarterback replied, grinning. Castiel smiled, glancing at his watch.<br>"You can go home soon, Honey..." He murmured, leaning back. "Or come back to mine with Jimmy and I."  
>"I have football training at ten..." Dean answered, brow furrowed. "I have to go, even if I can't play... and I have to find a new player, Lucifer won't be out of prison next month. Hell, even if he is, there's no way I'm letting him anywhere near the Angels." Dean growled protectively, wrapping his arms around his lover.<p>

Deans eyes were fixated on the Kansas Angels, watching Castiel and Sam bond as they drilled together. He, Jimmy and Gabriel were sat in the stands, the two players disgruntled by their lack of training.  
>"So... You and Sammy?" Dean murmured, smiling briefly. Gabriel blushed furiously, chuckling.<br>"Yeah... You and Castiel?"  
>Dean nodded. "Gabriel..-"<br>"I won't hurt him, Dean. I wouldn't." The elder man nodded, seeing the pure, undiluted love in Gabriels eyes.  
>"Then you have my blessing." <p>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I AM BACKKKK!  
>After my incredibly awkward ending to my last chapter, I might add.<br>This chapter may be overly sweet. I dunno. **

**I'M SORRY, I uploaded the wrong chapter! D: :P**

**DEAN POV**

Cas was supporting Jimmy, and Sam was supporting me- despite my assurances that I was fine, and more than capable of walking into _my home_.  
>He ignored me, probably because I was staggering even with his help.<br>_My home. _  
>The words still felt alien to me. Fact is, it wasn't my home. Not yet. But maybe it would be, soon.<br>Because Sam and I were staying here, with Cas and Jimmy and Anna.  
>"At least until you're better." Cas had insisted when I mumbled awkardly that I didn't want to intrude.<br>When Sam entered the house, his eyes widened happily and he grinned. "Did you do these, Cas?" He asked, touching a gentle finger to the illustrations on the wall; tentative, as if scared of damaging them.  
>"That one was Jimmy... But yeah. The two of us. Our Mom, too, sometimes. Mainly when we were upset. It helped us 'pent our frustrations'." He laughed shallowly, wrapping a gentle arm around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.<br>"Can't believe this is happening." I breathed, beaming down at him.  
>"Me neither." He admitted. "At first I wasn't sure... Y'know, with my Mom and everything. But she said it was fine, even offered to let Gabriel stay with us too." He chuckled dryly. "Clearly she didn't fully understand when I termed him as an 'overactive oompa-loompa'. I think she had more of the tango'd small person than the ball of randomness that is Sam's boyfriend."<br>Sam laughed too, shaking his head. "Ball of randomness. You got that right, for sure. He's... There's something... He's crazy." My brother finished simply, lost for words.  
>"Makes sense." I murmured. "He loves you."<br>"Jerk."  
>"Bi... Hi, Mrs. Novak!" I let out a sharp breath, shooting a glare at my grinning brother as the frail woman walked slowly toward us, using a walking stick engraved into an angel.<br>"Good evening, Dean. And it's Anna." She smiled at me, and I once again admired her strength and resilience.  
>"You okay, Mommy?" Jimmy asked, wide-eyed and innocent, stepping into the comforting circle of his Mother's arms. "You didn't get sick while we were in the hospital, did you? Did you get lonely?"<br>Anna kissed her son's forehead tenderly, smoothing his hair. "I'm fine, Honey. No, I didn't get sick, and yes, I missed you, but I wasn't lonely because Cassie came and saw me all the time."  
>"Cassie's really nice, he's a good boy, isn't he, Mommy?" Anna looked up at the angel resting his head on my shoulder, and smiled again.<br>"Yes. He's a very good boy."  
>I saw the devestated tears in my lover's eyes, and felt my heart break a little. He knew his Mom was dying, and there was nothing he could do. It was destroying him.<br>I touched my lips to his rumpled hair, and he looked up at me.  
>"Thanks." He breathed, and I nodded silently. There was nothing to thank.<p>

The evening passed quickly, with takeout pizza for six when Gabriel arrived around an hour after we did. My quaterback was gracious and polite, and I knew by the look in Cas's eyes that he was reconcidering letting him stay- and by the look in Gabe's that that was exactly what he wanted.  
>Gabriel ended up staying the night, on the sofa with Sam.<br>Allowing myself to fall asleep, Cas in my arms, and absolutely no worries, was the single most peaceful experience of my life.

**JIMMY POV**

I know it was bad to go into Cassie's room without knocking first - Mommy always tells me that manners don't cost a penny- but I couldn't help it.  
>Cassie was asleep with his head on Dean's chest, and he was smiling. They both were.<br>I went out, closing the door again silently.  
>They were cute. Like little kittens.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Hi. Uh... So I got told you people liked the Jimmy POVs? I shall do more! :) **

** Jimmy POV **  
>Cassie and Dean came into the kitchen looking all rumpled in the morning.<br>"They're Cassie's boxers." I pointed out, head tilted a little. Dean went all red, and Mommy laughed. I ran into her arms, hugging her tight. "Good morning, Mommy."  
>"Morning, Baby." She said back, smiling. I liked it when my Mommy called me her Baby, it was nice.<br>"Where's Sammy?" I asked curiously, looking around.  
>"He's still in bed." Dean answered, laughing- which made me laugh too, though I didn't know what we were laughing <em>at<em>.  
>"Dean... Why are you allowed to sleep in Cassie's bed and I'm not?"<p>

**DEAN POV **  
>Jimmy asked so many questions. I couldn't keep up with the conversations that the three Novaks werenow engaged in, so I settled myself with stroking patterns on the back of Castiel's hand lovingly, one arm draped possessively over his shoulders. He'd explained Jimmy as best he could - the truth, the Cas and I were lovers, was far too complex for the young adult.<br>Hell, it was too complex for me.  
>Sammy and Gabriel joined us about 11am, looking rumpled. Sam blushed and apologized profusely, while Gabe just shrugged and lay on the floor next to Jimmy, joining in his drawing.<br>"Sam... You don't need to apologise. This is your home. Your sleeping habits aren't my business." Anna laughed weakly, shooting a pointed look in Gabriel's direction, who was absently rolling his jaw and wincing. "Or rather, lack thereof."  
>Gabriel noticed us all watching him, and smirked sheepishly. "...Sam kept me busy, okay?" Sam went beetroot red as we all laughed; even Jimmy, though he didn't fully understand what the joke was. <p>


	10. Chapter 10 important AN

** sorry that chapter was so short.. my typing was being fucky. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; GO READ RUBINAMIGO 'S FICS! If not for hir you'd have no updates at all. :P**

**DEAN POV **  
>The tension in the air was tangible. We'd been waiting for this day for so long...<p>

Besides, every single member of my team knew how much I wanted that shiny trophy.  
>"Okay, boys..." I breathed, biting my lip. "We can do this. You know what Virginians are like... We'll smash them!" I heard Gabriel snicker at my use of the word 'Virginians', but I ignored him, despite my temptations. "We're the Angels. We can't lose."<br>"Fly high, guys!" Raphael hollered, and the other men cheered, leaving me to feel relieved. I was really not in the mood for long speeches.  
>My Lover slipped into my arms, kissing my cheek. "I still think you shouldn't pl-"<br>"No. I'm playing, Cas. We discussed this." He nodded morosely, sighing.  
>"If anything happensto you..."<br>"It won't." I assured him. Castiel had been fretting for days that I wasn't fit to play, but that's ridiculous...

Eventually, the time came. We filed out onto the field, and I beamed at Anna, who was sat on the front row with Jimmy.  
>Cas's brow furrowed, and I pulled him closer, mumbling gentle nothings.<br>We'd been told that Anna Novak wouldn't live another week.  
>That was five days ago.<br>Jimmy had been inconsolable- praying for solid hours, constantly crying- and not eating, either. That worried Cas, too. I remembered, he'd told me Jimmy had history of Anorexia.  
>Sometimes, I just wasn't sure how Cas did it.<br>The other captain and I shook hands, and we moved into a scrum-preperation, touching the opposing player's shoulder... The my heart stopped, and swallowed as I recognized the formidable bulk opposite me.  
>"Hey Fagface. Miss me?"<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N: Yup... it's Lucifer. :O asshole!  
>I don't play football. I play rugby. Without rules. Or scoring... So I'm playing it by ear.<strong>

**DEAN POV **  
>The match was nearly over... Castiel was off, because Lucifer had dislocated his shoulder. 'By accident'.<br>We were losing by one point. One more touchdown... Half a minute left.  
>And I was haring down the field, the only person between me and victory was that big douchebag.<br>He'd pay for hurting my babe.  
>I slammed into him- but he bowled me over his shoulder, and I hit the ground painfully, feeling my ribs re-crack.<br>The throw had, however, knocked Lucifer off balance.  
>I stumbled to my feet, crying out as breath tore harshly in my lungs.<br>Nearly there, nearly there...  
>"Go Dean!" I looked up, the sudden noise in the silent stadium startling me. It had been soundless with tension, but there were two distinct figures, stood up and cheering me on. Through my thick cloud of pain, I recognised them, and smiled.<br>Jimmy and Anna.  
>I staggered on, hearing a low grunt behind me. "Go, Dean! <em>GO!<em>" It seemed Gabriel had stop Lucifer.  
>A cheer erupted, and I was swamped in people as I crossed into the touchdown zone.<p>

Lucifer met my eyes with a cold, hard glare, as we celebrated. I smirked, and flipped him the bird. "Fuck you, asshole! I'll make sure you get sent down for life!"  
>He glared back as the cops arrived - turns out he was on bail, and was supposed to stay at least 20 foot away from every member of our team.<br>The team cheered even more impossibly louder as he was pulled away, filing into the changing rooms, hugging each other as Cas tapped on my shoulder. I spun, tugging him into a kiss. He drew back instantly, and I gazed at him, heart stopping when I saw the tears on his face. "Cassie... What's wrong? What happened?"  
>"Dean... It's my Mom. Sh-She collapsed." <p>


	13. Chapter 13

** I'm aware this chapter's a little disjointed... That's the idea. It's disjointed because Dean's thoughts are disjointed.**

**DEAN POV **  
>I was sat with my foot bouncing anxiously, while Cas was with his Mom and Jimmy.<br>She wouldn't last the night, the doctors said.  
>Chances were next time I saw Cas, he'd be an orphan.<p>

Hours passed slowly, painfully. Sam and Gabe met up with us. The euphoria of our win had died completely.  
>It was near on three am when the door to Anna's room opened.<p>

"I'm sorry, Cas..." I murmured, holding him close as sobs wracked his slender body.  
>Jimmy was sat on the sofa, knees drawn up to his pale chin, eyes unfocused. But he wasn't crying- he was praying.<br>"Jimmy... D'you want some water or something?" Sam asked, resting a tender hand on the shoulder of my lover's twin. Jimmy blinked and looked up, smiling.  
>"Yes please, Sam." He answered easily. He seemed... Less troubled than I'd predicted. Still sad, but... At ease. Maybe he'd finally said the goodbyes he needed.<br>Cas, however, was broken up. It took him hours to calm down enough for me to get him to bed, and hours more for him to get sleep.  
>I flinched when he woke around midday, his eyes red and puffy. "Cas..."<br>"Don't wanna talk about it." He answered stiffly. I sighed and nodded, standing, extending my hand to him. "Don't wanna get up."  
>"Jimmy needs his breakfast."<br>"Don't care."  
>I sighed, reaching out to touch his hair. "Cas, I know you're hurting... But you need to think about Jimmy. About us. About-"<br>"Don't care." He interrupted.  
>I sighed, kissing his cheek. "I'll bring you some food, Love."<p>

I sighed onced I'd closed the bedroom door, leaning against the hallway wall, burying my face in my hands, a quiet sob slipping from my lips.  
>There was a gentle hand petting my hair softly, lovingly. I lifted by head, smiling as my eyes met cautious blue ones. "You okay, Dean?" Jimmy mumbled soothingly. I smiled for real now, nodding.<br>"I'm okay, Jimmy. I'm just a bit unhappy because Cas is sad about your Mom."  
>Jimmy nodded, seeming unusually wise. "I know... But Cassie will be okay, Dean. Coz Mommy's not hurting anymore, and he's still got me. And he's got you too. We're gonna be a new family." He beamed reassuringly, wrapping his long, slender arms around my waist and hugging me.<br>I stood stock-still, a little startled, before hugging the young man back. "Thanks, Jimmy." I murmured into his hair.  
>"Dean... We... Gabriel and I... We sorted the funeral as best we could from Anna's will. It'll be on Thursday..."<br>Sam was stood anxiously in the bedroom door, looking exhausted. He must've been up all night sorting through, then all day fixing everything. I did my mental arithmetic- It was Tuesday. Two days.  
>I nodded, rubbing a hand over my face. "Thanks, Sammy. Tell Gabe thanks too." He nodded softly, and I knew he didn't mind the work- Anna had let us in her home in her last few weeks. "I'm gonna do some breakfast... Try to get some normality. Anyone want?"<p>

I'd just finished making what was easily the biggest stack of pancakes ever when Sam, Gabriel and Jimmy took their places at the table. That left Anna's old seat, and Cas's.  
>While I was debating which seat to take, I heard our bedroom door open. Cas walked into the room, pausing in the enterance, noting my dilemma. He barely hesitated before taking Anna's seat.<br>It was a silent message to all of us. Anna was gone... Castiel, as the wisest, most mature, most protective of our group of young boys, was in charge now.  
>We were all fine with that.<br>I served the food, sitting on Cas's left hand, my fingers entwining with his on the varnished wood of the table. He leant over to kiss me softly, nuzzling my throat tenderly. 'I'm sorry.' He didn't say the words, but I knew. I would always know. 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the funeral chapter... It's understandably depressing. Feel free to skip through it, if you like. SHOUTOUT TO Rock-Salt-Gun! GABRIEL POV **  
>It was a bright day - perfect for Anna. She'd have liked that. Sure, I didn't know her long... But I liked what I did know.<br>Sammy and I had rented tuxes for everyone, and we were sat in the back of a black limo. Limos weren't really the vehicle of choice for funerals, and it certainly wasn't to draw attention; we all wanted to travel together, and this was the only way to do it.  
>The atmosphere in the graveyard was a tangible one, but not as morose as I expected. Jimmy was stroking a gentle hand over the wings of the three-foot angel that served as Anna's headstone, and he was not crying, even as the priest delivered his last rites.<br>Dean was comforting Castiel, who _was_ crying, albeit silently. There were lots of people there, most that even the two young Novaks didn't know, and, when the service was done, kept telling us all how sorry they were. Empty words when delivered from strangers.  
>One of Anna's friends pointed out how unfair it was that the boys should be living alone, and invited them to stay with her... But Dean quickly saw to that, explaining that Castiel and his brother would be staying with him for the forseeable future.<br>Anna had left the boys her house. Well... Cas and Dean. She must've amended her will shortly before her death to include Dean. She knew Castiel would never live without Jimmy... As Dean wouldn't live without Sam, and Sam without me; at least, I liked to think that.

We didn't have a wake... Nobody needed to dwell. We got home, opened all the windows, flooding the rooms with the tendrils of shining light, and I loved to watch the way the sun danced over Sam's shirtless back as he strained to move our room around- We were maximising the space we had, because I was moving in officially. And I had stuff.  
>Castiel was drawing on the wall in his room, a fantastical fresco of silver against the white paint. It was fascinating to watch, and Dean was enraptured, singing along softly to the music playing. Jimmy was sat on mine and Sammy's bed with his legs folded, flicking through my old novel that I wrote when I was fourteen- it wasn't half bad, actually- and laughing when he smiled at the kinkier parts. He was, Sam reminded me, autistic- not stupid. Or without porn.<br>It wasn't a happy atmosphere... But it wasn't sad either. It was contented. We were at peace despite our mourning. I think Jimmy helped with that. He seem at ease with his mother's death. He was unhappy about it, sure- but he'd said his goodbyes. I think that was important to him.  
>Sam was staring at me. I beamed, kissing him gently. "I love you." He breathed.<br>"I love you too, gorgeous." I answered quietly, watching him blush at Jimmy's gaze.  
>There was a loud bang, and I darted into the room beside ours; Dean and Castiel's.<br>"Whoa! No, boys! Not with the door open!" The bang had been the bed as it collapsed, and Dean and Cas were lay on top of it, making out viciously.  
>We'd be fine. We'd all be fine. <p>


	15. Chapter 15

** A/N: This will have an adorable, fluffy little chapter for it's conclusion. You'll all 'awwww'. :)**

**SAM POV **  
>I smiled as I woke up. There was something warm and wet on my cock. "Gabriel." I whispered, groaning.<br>"Hm?" He stuck his head around the door, smirking mischevously. "Can I help you?"  
>My eyes widened, head snapping up, brow furrowing. "Gabriel... Why is there a puppy licking my balls?"<br>My boyfriend started giggling, coming closer to kiss me tenderly. "Happy birthday, baby." He murmured, running a hand gently through my hair.  
>"Wow... I'd forgotten." I breathed. In the past few weeks, with everything that had been happening, I'd honestly not remembered my 23rd.<br>He beamed and kissed me, laughing. "Luckily, I didn't. And that doggy is yours. He's licking your balls because I put ox blood on them. Thought it'd be a good way to wake you up while I make your breakfast." I looked down at the dog, which had finished licking now, snuffling my stomach. Reaching down, I patted it's light brown head, smiling. "He still needs a name, y'know."  
>"Loki." I replied instantly, barely even needing to think. "He looks mischevous. Like you do."<br>He beamed, straddling my hips. "I'm yours for the whole day. Bottom out and everything. And as many blowjobs as you like. And... This." He stood up, biting his lip with unusual anxiety as he closed our door pointedly, reaching over to flip on the CD in the music player. It was quiet, but he closed his eyes, letting the beat run through his body, sliding one hand sensually down his chest.  
>My eyes widened, bewildered, and I sat up quickly. "Fuck yeah!" I breathed, spreading my legs to wrap a loose hand around my cock, eyes on my lover as he slipped his finger into the waistband of his jeans, pushing them down enough to reveal the sharp angles of his hipbones. I'd been asking for this for so long, but he'd always blushed and shook his head, proclaiming that so much attention to his body wasn't appreciated. But now... He looked positively comfortable as he slid his tee over his head, revealing the smooth lines of his chest, one hand moving to tweak his nipples suggestively. I shivered, my knees falling further apart, as he turned his back to me, fingers in his belt-loops, body moving the music as he slid his jeans down his tight little ass.<br>"F-Fuck, baby... You... You're wearing a thong!" I swallowed, my eyes fixed on the small strip of pink lace peeking out of his ass teasingly.  
>He bent over to remove his jeans from his feet, exposing his sweet, tight hole to me; making me fist myself harder. He turned, face a delicate pink, his cock tenting those cute little panties...<br>"Fuckk..." I breathed as he began to crawl up the bed slowly, teasing me. I pulled him up into him, caressing him through the thin material of his sexy underwear. He whined needily, sliding sensually down my body to lick my cock. I was already hard and ready to blow, and he bobbed his head, trailing his tongue over me erotically.  
>I came quickly, and as Gabriel began to swallow..."Happy birthda- Fuck! My eyes!" Dean yowled, spinning around, covering his eyes quickly. "I'm blind! FUCK!"<br>I yelped, which faded into a groan. Gabriel didn't plan to stop licking away my come anytime soon. "Dean! Get the fuck out!" He nodded, darting from the room, shutting the door behind him while Gabe raised his head, shaking his ass pointedly. "Bet he got a nice eyeful..."  
>We shared a pointed glance, then started laughing, eyes streaming.<br>Just one more day in paradise.

** CASTIEL POV **  
>I laughed at Dean as he scrubbed a hand over his face, cringing. "That... Never, ever, ever again. I'm scarred. For life." He grunted, kissing me softly to distract himself. He glanced at the cake we'd spent the early hours of the morning making- which was chocolate, at Gabriel's demand. Neither of us wanted to know what would be done with the leftover cake. No-one did.<br>Jimmy loved the puppy. He'd looked after it last night while Gabriel helped us set up the banners and everything, and Sam was in bed. He thought it was adorable.  
>Today was important to all of us. It was proof, evidence, that we were all still here. Still going. And getting better.<br>Today proved what we already knew.  
>We would be fine. We would be happy. And we would be together. <p>


End file.
